This invention relates generally to the field of book binding, and more particularly to an apparatus for affixing a cover to a book and process for making same.
There are many ways to bind book pages with hard or soft book cover cases together to form books, magazines, pamphlets and other types of printed material. One common method of binding is to use an adhesive to secure pages to a cover. A stack of book pages is covered on both its top and bottom side by separate cover pages or stickers, each of which has a protective covering coextensive with the stickers. Once these cover pages have been added to the top and bottom sides of the final stack of pages, the final stack, along with the cover pages, are stapled along one edge thereof. Each of the stickers is coated with an adhesive coating so that the cover pages may be secured or fastened to the insides of the empty book cover. When the book pages are ready to be secured to the book cover, the protective coverings are pealed back to expose the adhesive coating contained on the stickers. The final stack may be secured to the inside front and back book cover.
Employing the above method with the above devices, however, requires two separate and separated sticker sheets, frequently resulting in misalignment of the stickers with respect to the book pages and non-uniform results in affixing the book pages and cover. Further, the protective paper sheet is often difficult to separate from the stickers resulting in increased time and material waste in affixing the pages to the cover.